Whatever I Want
by cecamire
Summary: Renesmee *always* gets what she wants.


**WHATEVER I WANT**

Daddy and Mummy love me a lot.  
Uncle Jacob loves me too.  
My whole family loves me.  
They give me whatever I want.

* * *

When I was four months old we went out.  
I was carrying my favourite doll.  
A boy crashed into me and I dropped it. I started to cry.  
Uncle Jacob looked really mad.

The next day, everyone was talking about a mysterious death. They said he'd been ripped apart; by wolves, it looked like. But there aren't any wolves around here, are there?

* * *

I ask Mummy why I don't go to school.  
She tells me that school is for humans.  
I'm not a human.  
I'm a half vampire, half human hybrid.  
I'm _special_.

* * *

It's cute.  
I want it.  
The shopkeeper apologises, saying that it is far too young. He only put it there because the crates out back were full, he says.  
But I really _want _it!  
He says the kitten will be ready soon.  
I want it _now_.  
I look up at Grandma Esme with wide eyes and bite my lip.  
She smiles kindly at me and takes out her shiny black credit card. The shopkeeper gasps and pulls out some bits of paper, which he and Grandma sign.  
I hug the kitten all the way home.

* * *

Janine is fun. I play with her all the time.  
There is no one else, after all.  
Uncle Jacob wants to play with me, but he looks at me weirdly sometimes. And everyone else is too grown-up and boring.  
But then she gets boring too. I don't want her anymore.  
She's annoying.  
One day, when I pull her tail really hard, she scratches me.  
Daddy sees.

We bury what is left of her under the geraniums.

* * *

"Who are they?"  
I point at the painting he is holding. He looks up, startled. Then he smiles.  
"That's me and my wife and daughter," he says.  
"How cute," Auntie Alice coos.  
"Where are they now?" I ask.  
"Somewhere better, I hope," he says.  
"I want it."  
I hold out my hand. His smile fades.  
"Sorry, but no. Not even for a million of them," he says to Auntie's handful of hundred dollar notes. "This is the only thing I have left to remember."  
I tug at Auntie's sleeve.  
"Auntie, I really, really want it," I whisper. My eyes start filling with tears, a trick I learnt last year.  
She nods and smiles.  
"Mr. Wilson, I'm afraid I really must insist—"  
"_NO_!" he shouts, waving around his cane. "Get out of my house!"  
Auntie dodges it easily, but I let the cane hit me. I stumble and fall.  
Auntie's eyes flash red and she leaps at the old man with lightning speed, hands outstretched into claws. He doesn't even have time to scream.

We set his house on fire and I clutch the painting tightly while we watch it burn. It doesn't matter if we're seen by neighbours or police. We'll deal with them, one way or another.  
We can do anything.

It is only at home that I discover that a cinder has burned some of the painting.  
It's ruined now.  
I throw it out my window.

* * *

He has the most beautiful blue green eyes.  
I see him on the streets, and he looks at me.  
Of course.  
_Everyone _looks at me. I'm special.  
We talk. He smiles.  
He has a nice smile.

* * *

A _girlfriend_?  
Yes, he nods happily. Her name's Sarah.  
What a vulgar, _common _name.  
This isn't right.  
No need to bother my darling family; I'll deal with this myself.

* * *

I open and close the door soundlessly, licking the blood off my lips.  
Humans are so weak.  
I head up to my room, where Jacob is pacing.  
"Where have you been?" he hisses. "I was so worried!"  
"Nowhere, Jacob," I snap. Sometimes he can be so stifling.

* * *

The next morning, my parents surprise me in my room.  
"Renesmee, there's been a murder," says Mummy. My heart skips a beat.  
"Oh, don't worry," says Daddy, mistaking my worry. "We won't let the vampire hurt you, baby."  
"You're such a little angel, I'm sure they'll target you first," adds Mummy.  
I focus my mind on dolls. Daddy tries to give me my privacy, but there's no harm in staying safe.  
I close the door after them and lean against it. I must be more careful from now on.

* * *

I finger Sarah's hair in my pocket. Alex likes it so much; what would he do if I showed it to him next time we meet?  
I giggle softly.

* * *

"I'm so sorry," I say, with a suitably sad expression.  
"Renesmee—" he leans onto my shoulder, sobbing. I fight the urge to laugh.  
"What happened, exactly?"  
"It—it was so horrible," he said. "Her body—"  
"Yes? Go on." The glee is bubbling up.  
He pulls back, looking at me suspiciously. "Why do you want to know?"  
"No, it's just—"  
"NESSIE!"  
Jacob is running towards us. I jump away from Alex.  
"Oh! Jacob, I'm so glad you're here!"  
I start to cry.  
"Alex—he tried to—he kissed me, and then—"  
With a furious growl, Jacob transforms. Alex screams.  
I smile at him serenely, turning so Jacob can't see, and hold up Sarah's hair.  
There is just enough time for me to see his eyes widen in shock before Jacob tears him apart.

Jacob stands, panting, and looks at me.  
"Oh, Nessie... I'm so sorry you had to see that," he says. "Now you know what I really am—a monster."  
I slip my hand into his, marvelling at how different they are.  
"No, Jacob—I still love you, just like before."  
His face lights up, and I can't believe how easy it is to make him happy. Then I remember something.  
"Wait just there, Jacob; I left a pencil," I say.  
"A pencil? But you never brought one," he calls, but it's too late; I'm already running back. I know he won't move; he always does whatever I want.  
I find what I'm looking for next to his arm, which is some way away from the rest of his body. Jacob had been especially enraged.  
I quickly slip the small ball into my pocket and go back to Jacob.  
I always did like his blue green eyes best.

* * *

We must move on. It wouldn't do have the Volturi down on us.  
I don't really mind. There are nice things wherever I go.

* * *

Daddy and Mummy love me a lot.  
Uncle Jacob loves me too.  
My whole family loves me.  
They give me whatever I want.


End file.
